A New Master
by Storm Fury
Summary: A disastrous ending, despite the victory over Akatsuki, he wants to go back and change it for the better. But the seal did not work as planned, and Naruto has ended up in Kenichi's world, in Ryozanpaku. Naruto and Kenichi PoV Chapters, strong language and scenes of sexual nature and nudity(its in the show dammit) no Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**A New Master**

**AN:** Hey Guys this is a Naruto and Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple crossover, obviously, but the main thing I want to say is that each chapter will focus on either Naruto or Kenichi. For example this chapter is focusing on Naruto. The chapters will not go back and replay a previous written scene in a new perspective, so each chapter will be new, and lets you see both sides of the characters I'm developing, their inner thoughts and how they portray themselves to others. There will be no Yaoi relations or scenes (unless its canon) so no NarutoxKenichi pairing. But there will be pairings

Last thing Naruto will not be godlike, the elder has the ability to kick his ass in this story (to start with, things may change) the same as he can to the other masters of Ryozanpaku.

Book cover is done by a person named novadash.

**Chapter one:  
Naruto**

The war was over, but it was costly, the field was alive with flame and the stench of burning corpses. Akatsuki was finished, and the Tailed Beasts sealed away forever. Naruto laid in a pool of his own blood, no Kyuubi to heal him in seconds, but his body still recovering unbelievably fast for a human, even a shinobi.

His clothes were little more than scraps, his modesty barely covered, but he could be naked for all it mattered, none were alive for miles around.

He stood up and looked around the field, his eyes quickly seeing his friends, dead by various means, Sakura was decapitated, her skill in the medical arts made her difficult to kill, but that was something nobody could heal.

Hinata, Sai, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru and countless others. Dead by the actions of a madman. Looking to his feet he saw Tobi's Mask, mocking him.

'_I may have won the battle, but lost more than the war.' _Naruto thought, looking around him, the last of his wounds closing and stopping the blood flow.

Turning around he walked away, not to Konoha, but to Uzushiogakure. There had to be something the legendary Sealing Arts could do.

**~ANM~ANM~ANM~ANM~ANM~**

After a few weeks of searching among the ruins and finding nothing of note, Naruto was all but ready to give up. He searched most of the island and it was stripped barren, understandable considering how long it has been a ruin, but the anger he felt to those who desecrated his clans ancestral home was there.

He was undoing some protective seals surrounding a cave in one of the few cliffs on the islands, each time before similar situations have turned up empty. His skills in Fuinjutsu have increased tremendously just from breaking down the seals. The most amazing thing was a repair matrix written into the seals.

In essence the seals will repair themselves overtime after being broken, unless completely removed. It must have been a shock for scavengers to be caught unaware by previously disarmed seals.

This place gave him hope though, unlike the rest of the area, there was no skeletons or ruins near this area, in fact he almost walked past it if not for him deciding to use sage mode to find any hidden locations.

After the final brushstroke, and application of chakra, the seal was completely undone. Standing up and stretching his sore muscles, he tried to peer into the cave, but could not see far. Packing up his sealing equipment, and grabbing a torch from his backpack, he entered the cave.

The cave appeared natural, but there was no sign of any wildlife, such as bats, ever living in it. No skeletal remains, feces or any remnant to indicate wildlife. It made him weary and highly cautious.

After walking to a divergence in the tunnel path, he closed his eyes, and began to feel the world around him. Rock had barely any living life in it, besides bacteria and mold, so it was hard to see which was the right way, but something was bright down the left tunnel, full of chakra, so that's where he went.

Naruto walked into a large circular room, obviously man made, full of tables covered in scrolls and books, along with a giant and immensely complex seal on the ground, with a skeleton in the centre.

Looking around, and making his favorite hand sign, Naruto and his clones got to reading the scrolls.

**~ANM~ANM~ANM~ANM~ANM~**

It took a day or two, maybe longer as time was hard to track underground, but Naruto finally figured out what the seal did, who the person was and what he they tried to accomplish.

The seal was exactly was he was looking for, a time travelling seal, and the person was an Uzumaki who created the seal in hopes of saving his clan and village from its destruction.

He made one error, the cost it demanded.

After looking it over, the seal demanded and insane amount of chakra to power it, so much that even most Kages could not use this seal. Naruto was even unsure if he had enough chakra without the Kyuubi.

Thankfully he still had shadow clones and sage mode to essentially gather 10 super charged clones to power it, and when they run out, he would then power it.

Naruto hoped it was enough, the seal was not large enough to fit more clones. And once started nothing else can enter or leave the seal.

"Summoning no Jutsu" Naruto cried, outside the cave.

A large toad appeared, orange with purple marking and a blue vest.

"Yo" Gamakichi called out, then saw Naruto. Naruto had to dodge as kichi tried to swat him. "Naruto you ass, no message, no visits, everyone is worried sick about you." Finally he managed to hit Naruto, and squash him under his hand (is it a hand? Looks like one.) and smirked.

Kichi was suddenly flung into the air and landed on his head. Naruto was seen half buried in the dirt, pulling himself out, himself smirking.

"Yo Kichi!" Naruto called out cheerfully. Kichi rolled over and rubbed his head before getting ready to jump back into the fight. Naruto just looked down and said. "Not now Gamakichi, there's something I need to say and ask for a favor.

That stopped the large toad cold. Naruto was rarely serious, especially during their little fights.

"Sure bro, what's up?"

"First off I'm sorry for not calling or anything sooner, I've just been busy, and that's why I called you today. I need you to take this scroll to Konoha." Naruto handed a scroll to Kichi. "And this one is for the Toads." With that he handed Kichi another scroll.

"Bro, what's going on?" Kichi asked, he never saw Naruto this serious, unless he was fighting, or about to fight. Well and defending ramen, but that was something else entirely.

"Something stupid, if it works I will see you again, if not, this is goodbye." With that Naruto turned back to the cave, tears forming in his eyes, he turned so Kichi did not see them.

Kichi just sat there dumbstruck, he never saw Naruto like this, he just nodded and left, a plume of smoke indicating his departure.

Naruto wiped his eyes and steeled his resolve; it was time to see if the seal worked.

**~ANM~ANM~ANM~ANM~ANM~**

Naruto opened his eyes, a large bronze foot wrapped in bandages quickly filled his vision, before pounding his face and sending him flying into a wall. Sensing a follow up attack he quickly pushed himself to the side and saw a large man smash his fist into the wall and dust and rocks flying all over from the impact.

The man was wearing red shorts and a yellow vest, with bandages wrapped around his feet and shins and hands and forearms. His hair was silver and spikey, with some sort of red headband around his head. Naruto could feel and see the power this man wielded. His muscles were larger than any he saw before and his aura was frightening.

Steeling himself, he prepared to counter the next attack, as during his analysis, the man swing around with a vicious kick.

Before he could roll around the kick, a hand grabbed his would be attacker by the ankle.

"Apachi, Is that any way to greet guests?" the man named Apachi blinked, his aura receding and his body relaxed, despite the fact his foot was still up in the air.

"Apa?"

Naruto looked at the man who stopped the kick, a man who was as tall if not taller than Apachi and just as muscled. He was wearing a green kimono that was tight against his body, and had long blonde hair and beard. Naruto was dwarfed by the pressure this man exuded, even when he was apparently relaxed.

"Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto bowed to the new man. "May I ask where I am?" at this the blonde haired man released Apachi's foot and chuckled.

"You are at Ryozanpaku Naruto. My name is Furinji Hayato or more commonly called the Elder, either is fine with me." Naruto looked confused, this man couldn't be older than 30 surely. Almost in response to his thoughts, Hayato chuckled. "Despite my appearance I am over 80 years old."

Naruto was shocked. He never met anybody this old who looked so young, even Baa-chan paled in comparison with her genjutsu.

"Ryozanpaku? I am afraid I have never heard of it, may I ask which country we are in?" This time the Elder looked confused.

"We are in Japan, surely you must know where that is as you are speaking Japanese." Japanese? He had no idea his language had any name for it.

"I'm sorry I didn't know this language had a name, may I ask where Japan is In relation to Fire country, or the elementary countries are?"

"I'm sorry young man, I've explored the world, even the hidden locations, and have not heard of such a place." During this talk Apachi was staring like a little child, it was honestly freaking Naruto out. "Please come inside, I will gather some maps and we can have some tea, let us see if we can find your home, or a place you recognize."

Naruto followed the two as they walked to a building in the distance, it reminded him of some of the older clans compounds in design, looking around it reminded him a lot of a small compound, even with a small training area to the side.

Copying the Elder's in removing his footwear, and noticing Apachi just wipe his feet, he entered it a large hall area. The only thing of note was a low table and not much else.

"Miu, we have a guest, please prepare some tea." Called out the Elder, a girl popped around a corner, her hair long and blonde flowing down her back, with a strand in front of her face, reminding Naruto of Ino. She had a Apron on and a tight purple outfit. Naruto couldn't help but notice the girl's generous curves.

"Ok grandpa." With that the girl happily moved into another room.

"Please take a seat, I will go look where I place those maps of mine." And with that the Elder walked deeper into the building. Following Apachi and sitting across from him, an awkward silence followed.

"Apachi is sorry for hitting you earlier." The man's child like voice broke the silence. Naruto smiled, In response to the apology and for breaking the silence.

"It's ok, I did rather rudely enter your compound." The large child like man smiled in response, matching Naruto's grin in size and brightness.

"Ah it's nice to see Apachi making friends." Naruto turned to notice the Elder walking back, with a small chest carried in one hand. Miu followed behind him with a tray with what he guessed had tea.

The elder took a seat at the end of the table, and opening the chest and looking through it. Miu set the tray down and began to pour the tea. Naruto was forced to close his eyes, otherwise he did not know if he would ogle her assets as she leant forward to pour the tea.

"Here's your tea." Naruto turned and found the girl holding out a cup for him.

"Thank you, mine name is Naruto, a pleasure to meet you."

"My names Miu, and it's nice to meet you to Naruto." With that the girl took the tray, leaving behind the teapot and going elsewhere.

"Ah, here it is." With that the Elder passed him a scroll.

"That's a map of all known explored area's large and not much detail on the smaller countries, but it might give us a start of where you're from."

Naruto opened the scroll, in front of him was a world he never saw before, nothing looked familiar. And these names, what's Africa?

"I'm sorry, nothing here seems familiar, names or shape of the landmasses." The Elder took drank some of his tea, and appeared deep in thought, Naruto placed the scroll to one side, and grabbed his cup for a drink.

"These are maps of the Continents; these are more detailed, so maybe something is on these." With that Naruto was handed several more scrolls, looking through them, once again nothing seemed familiar, although he did notice one place called Naruto in Japan.

"Nothing, nowhere on these looks familiar." Naruto was starting to feel depressed about it, and it mirrored in his voice.

"Well, If you don't mind, can you answer this question. Are you a Master in Martial Arts?"

"Martials Arts? You mean fighting techniques?"

"Yes I suppose that a decent comparison, but an addition to that question, if so, whats your motivation for using your fighting techniques." Naruto thought about this, it was rather personal, but this person has tried to help him.

"I don't know what a Master is, but I was ranked as S-rank and fought and defeated several S-rank opponents, which is our highest rank. Well besides SS, but only one has ever achieved that in our history. As for why, it's to protect those precious to me." Suddenly Images of his friends bombarded his mind. "Excuse me, I need a minute to myself."

**~ANM~ANM~ANM~ANM~ANM~**

**AN: ** I was planning on covering the entire introduce Naruto to Ryozanpaku this chapter, but it's gone on longer than I intended. This is mainly to test the water's and see how people respond to it before spending the time on longer chapters.

Next chapter, meet the other masters and see what Naruto future will holds. (As is the title isn't spoiler enough lol)


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Master**

**AN: **Someone mentioned in a review their concerns of Naruto being too powerful for his Ninjutsu, which is not the case, shadow clones, one hit their done, and with no Kyuubi he can't make many. They are not a threat to skilled opponents. Rasengan need to get close, which I'm going to say most martial artists prefer. Beside that he doesn't have any attack Ninjutsu besides the basics, which won't help him much taking his opponents down. And the Rasenshuriken is a killing technique, which goes against Ryozanpaku's way of Katsujinken, the saving fist.

**Chapter Two:  
Naruto**

Naruto walked outside, he needed a place to meditate and clear his mind. Seeing a tree in the corner of the compound, he walked over and sat at the base of the tree and began to meditate. He began to focus him mind, feeling the way the wind moved, the grass rustled and experienced Nature the way only a Sage could.

He began to spread his senses across Ryozanpaku's compound, noticing a few people inside what he guessed were their rooms and Elder and Apachi still drinking tea in the main room/hall. Seeing images of his friend's return, the last images if them he had in their dead state, he fell deeper into his meditation, falling into the spirit of the tree around him, immersing himself in the nature of tree.

**~ANM~ANM~ANM~ANM~ANM~**

When Naruto awoke from his deep meditation, he felt all the presences of the compound gathered in the hall where he left Elder and Apachi. Standing up and wiping the dirt from his clothes, he walked over to the hall, and after removing his shoes, entered.

It appeared Naruto came back at dinner time, as everyone was sat around eating food, most seemed not to notice him, such as Apachi who ate with a pace Naruto himself would have trouble matching, even when eating Ramen.

"Ahh Naruto, you was gone for some time, are you ok?" Asked the Elder, placing his rice bowl down and attracting the attention of the others to his presence.

The closest one sat to him was an extremely well built man, with tanked skin and a scar across his nose. He has short dark blue hair with a longer bang handing over his face. With a leather jacket, blue jeans and bandages around his wrists, he reminded Naruto a lot of a common thug.

Next to him was a short man, dwarfed by the rest of the males around him, with a hat on his head and short spiky brown hair, from what he could see. With a with a thick mustache and a green eastern kimono (Chinese, but that's the Narutoverse name for such an outfit) he looked largely average.

Across from him was a beautiful woman, with long raven coloured hair in a ponytail and a rather short purple kimono with fishnet underneath on her chest and stockings on her left. A sword was laid at her side. She actually reminded Naruto of models showing the newest styles of kunoichi clothes he saw on magazines back home.

Next to her was Apachi and across from him was a man with messy brown hair and a well groomed mustache, he was wearing a white Hakama. Sat at the end of the table was the Elder, Hayato.

However, the immense pressure he felt with them all looking at him was unnerving, he was never a good sensor, except when in sage mode, but from years of fighting S-ranked ninja he gained a sixth sense when powerful people was near, and this pressure was insane...

The more unnerving thing was they were just looking at him in curiosity, and nothing hostile. Naruto was a little intimidated by the though of these people's pressure when they're ready to fight.

"I am fine, just the some past memories resurfacing and the fact I may not be going home. It hit me by surprise and needed some time to sort myself out." Answered Naruto.

"Memories, no matter how powerful the person, they can topple the mightiest of all." The Elder was rather grim in his response and each of the people seemed to have flashbacks of their own painful memories.

"But now is not time for such unhappy thoughts, please sit and eat." The elder indicated to end of the table in front of Naruto, where food was already set for him.

As Naruto sat down, Miu came into the room. She walked over and sat across from the Thug looking man. She gave him a smile and a wave as she sat down.

**~ANM~ANM~ANM~ANM~ANM~**

After the meal was ate, with Naruto being introduced to the new people. Shio Sakaki, the thug looking man, and a Karate master. Kensei Ma, the short man in the green outfit, a master of Chinese kenpo. Shigure Kousaka, the kunoichi styled woman, a master of weapons. And finally Akisame Koetsuji, the man in the Hakama, master of jujutsu.

Miu was cleaning up, removing the dishes and taking them to where Naruto guessed the kitchen was and Naruto was about to offer to help before the Elder began to talk.

"So Naruto, thinking over what you said this morning, and talking to the others, we decided if you wanted to, you can stay here till you get to your feet, and either leave to make your own way in the world. However if you want you can join Ryozanpaku." The Elder explained, the others once again looking at him making Naruto feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Thank you for the offer, and thank you for the generosity. I of course would help with anything I can during my stay." Naruto paused, considering on the next part of his response. "But may I ask, what is the purpose of Ryozanpaku?"

"Ryozanpaku is a dojo of Martial Arts, Specifically for Masters of Martial Arts who follow the path of Katsujinken, the saving fist."

"Katsujinken? Saving fist? Can you explain that more please, I am not sure I follow."

"Katsujinken, or saving fist, is one of two paths all Martial arts have in common. This path is about not using our Martial Arts to kill." Here Naruto actually began to sweat a little. While he might be able to take on one of them in a fight, he could not take them all on, and he didn't know how they would react to what he would say next.

"I am afraid it might be a problem for me." Naruto took a breath and saw the curiosity or understanding on the others face, thankfully young Miu was out of the room at the moment. "I have killed before."

What shocked Naruto next was the fact the Elder chuckled.

"May I ask what happened when you killed people? Why was you fighting them and so on."

"Well, most of the time it was defending those I cared about."

"And did you try more peaceful resolutions first?"

"Yes, I only had been force to kill a few times; the most recent was a madman who in the end caused thousands of deaths." The Elder nodded, in understanding or not Naruto did not know.

"Well, It is troubling, but all of us here have killed, whether accidently, or forced, as long as you swear to do all in your might to not use your skills to intentionally kill when in Ryozanpaku, the offer to join is still available." With that the Elder stood up. "Think about it, for now I will show you your room for the time being. " With that Naruto got up and followed the Elder.

**~ANM~ANM~ANM~ANM~ANM~**

Nauto awoke the next day, opening his scroll he found a storage seal and applied some chakra, two large bags appeared, one near full and the other mostly empty. Opening the full one he took out a second outfit, identical to his previous. Placing his dirty clothes in the emptier bag and resealing the bags away, he got dressed.

Walking into the hallway, he entered the hall and noticed all but Kensei Ma and Shio Sakaki was sat around eating breakfast.

Sitting down to his previous spot at the end of the table opposite the Elder, he began to eat.

"So Naruto, today if you wish I can help you register as a citizen of Japan."

"Huh?" The Elder just chuckled at the confused expression on Naruto's face.

"Well without being a member of a country, any for that matter, its had to accomplish anything in this world. And honestly its rather easy to set sort out." The Elder popped some good into his mouth. 'After all, I am sure that guy in the required governmental department still owes me that favor' The Elde thought to himself.

"Erm sure, I was going to look around and explore, but if it's needed then I guess it's a priority. Thank you for helping me."

"It's ok; if you want I can show you a few key buildings on this fair city on the way." With that, they returned to their breakfast, eating in silence besides the few small talks.

**~ANM~ANM~ANM~ANM~ANM~**

Naruto was in shock, after filling out all his information and signing up as a citizen of Japan, it tuned out he needed to go back to school. Well it was highly necessary but not legally required. Turns out being a badass ninja isn't much of a market. The Elder had to explain that as Sakaki takes jobs to what Naruto did in the past, but he also said it would help him find his own way, if he did not decided to say with Ryozanpaku.

So Naruto to pay for hi Education did something he never thought he had to do. He was going to resell the Icha Icha books created by his god father Jiraiya. He did leave him the rights to them in his will, so why not?

So he was currently at a book publisher, shown to him by the Elder who left him at the door, waiting for a meeting with someone about publishing his book.

"Mr, Uzumaki, Mr. Jakuren will see you now." Called the secretary, bring Naruto out of his thoughts. Walking up over to the desk, the secretary pointed to down the hallway to his right. "It is the fourth door down on the right."

Following her directions, and knocking on the door, he entered a simple looking office after the hearing enter.

Mr. Jakuren was non descript man with brown hair in a business suit sat behind a computer desk. Walking over to the chair in front of the desk, he sat down and waited.

"So, Mr. Uzumaki, what is this book you wish for this company to publish?"

"It's an Adult book written for by my godfather, who recently passed away and left his books in his will, I want to honor his memory and see them published." Typing something into his compute, Jakuren took his time to respond.

"Well, do you have a copy of one of these books for us to read? To see if there is any worth to publishing it." He seemed to pause at this. "I mean no disrespect, but this company is a business first and foremost."

"It's ok, even if it does not publish, I tried and have something to remember him by, but I think you would like it, the few he had read it surely did." Naruto pulled out a small orange book. This was the first copy of all Icha Icha, written by hand by Jiraiya himself. No publisher labels like any others.

"Ok, so Icha Icha? Hmm… it seems one of our executives has an interest in this book. If you don't mind retuning it seem we could process this request within a few hours."

"That would be brilliant… but please be careful with it." Naruto asked, scared at losing one of the last connections to his old world.

"We will, but may I ask, as you seem a little young, do you have a bank account for any money from sales to be forwarded to?"

"No, however It should give me something to do while I pass the next few hours."

"Fair enough, in the case of this story being accepted to be published, we will need this following info." With that he handed Naruto a small form. "you have been scheduled a new appointment t 2:30pm, is that ok?"

"That would be great, thanks."

**~ANM~ANM~ANM~ANM~ANM~**

Naruto entered into a larger office on the top floor of the publishers building. The man he was appointed to meet was sat behind his desk reading the Icha Icha book, and by the look of thing was quit far into it already.

"Mr. Uzumaki, this book is simply fantastic; this company would be delighted to publish it." The executive said, putting down the book and turning to face Naruto as he took a seat.

"That is great to hear, I am sure my godfather would be extremely pleased." '_Especially by the fact his perverted book continues to grow, even after his death, In a new world none the less.' _Naruto mentally grumbled to himself.

"Yes, well, the company is willing to offer 3000000 yen (roughly 32,450 USD) for the rights to solely publish this book and potential series, and offers you 35% of all profits made from the books." Naruto was trying to figure out if that was a lot of money or not, the only thing he saw being bought was a lollipop by the elder earlier. Using that as a base conversion rate to the Elemental Nations currency, he figured that it was quite a lot.

"That sounds agreeable. However I would like the book to be published in my Godfather name."

"Ok, we just need to keep this book to copy for publishing and we would then mail it to you. Speaking of which, you need to feel out these forms. Take your time." Naruto mentally groaned, as the man went back to reading the delightful little orange book.

**~ANM~ANM~ANM~ANM~ANM~**

Naruto was currently on his way back to the dojo, after sorting out the publishment contract and forms to publish Icha Icha, he had gone to the local school to enroll. He was currently carrying a bunch of books, as having no prior school record, he must take a test to see if he would be accepted into school or not.

Upon entering the dojo, and his arms full, he decided to simply jump over the heavy door. Strength was not his body's greatest strength; speed and agility was. That and chakra gave him enough height to easily jump the 10 feet wall.

Walking to his room, he put his book down and sighed. There were ten books, ten very thick and boring books. Naruto sighed; there was only one thing to do in such a situation.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu." And with that 10 clones filled the room, making it very cramped. "You know what to do." With that the clones grimaced, not liking this any more than the original. "If you manage to complete the books by tonight and pass the little test at the book, you will get a bowl of ramen." And with that the clones immediately began to work.

Naruto shook his head. It was a waste of money sure, feeding something that would be dispelled after, but it saves him lots of time and personal effort. Plus how much could 10 bowls of ramen cost. Naruto never did learn how much his eating habits costed him, and now he had to multiple that by 10.

**~ANM~ANM~ANM~ANM~ANM~**

While his clones worked, Naruto went outside to work on his taijutsu, or martial art as its called here. This world seemed to not have chakra, at least not as Naruto had. He definitely felt some type of energy from the master, what he did not know.

He sat and thought on his currently style. While good it was not the best and with many weaknesses usually covered by jutsus. He did not want to use the few he hard available, as most seemed to be less effective or to fatal in this world, that and he knew if he was the only one with such power, those in power with greed will come for him to see if such power can be harnessed.

The Elemental Nations taught him that, Kumo wanting more bloodlines. Akatsuki wanting all the tailed beasts. They all desire the power they don't have, and would go to almost no end to get it. In some extreme cases like the Akatsuki there is no limit on how far they will go.

Clearing his heads of such thoughts, Naruto began to think of the taijutsu forms he knew of. The two that came to mind first was Strong Fist and Gentle Fist. Strong Fist, while possible with sage mode, seemed to be the worse to try and re-create. He felt the power of Apachi's hit and had no desire to try and match that power with his own. Plus he felt something was holding him back, however small it was, maybe it was the Katsujinken?

Either way, the Gentle Fist, while not functional with the Byakugan, could have some serious effects, and a basis for a ne form entirely. Nature Chakra, if not properly channeled causss the body to turn into stone, or more specifically a stone statue. That and the fact Chakra can cause immense damage to the internal component of a human body without being lethal or long lasting, had the basis for a Katsujinken style. Plus he can always use the Rasengan training to manipulate the chakra inside his opponent's body to cause massive damage should he ever need to.

So he had is form of attack, now he just needed to work out forms and techniques to truly bring his style up to par. This is going to be a lot of hard work.

**~ANM~ANM~ANM~ANM~ANM~**

**AN: **there you have it, Hints of Naruto Martial Art/taijutsu style, and honestly this chapter was mostly setting things up so things run more smoothly in the future.

Originally Naruto was not going to sell Icha Icha to be published, but upon finding out you needed money to get into Japanese high school, or more accurately pay for it, I decided why not. I have no idea how publisher's work and if that money is accurate, but either way it's only a minor part to the story and Naruto will not become super rich of it. It will be there to help him when needs it honestly, I didn't think having a job and creating a new style was possible, in the time frame I want.

Please tell me what you think, Next chapter Kenichi is introduced and Naruto goes to school! Spoiler, he passes that test.


End file.
